Words for her
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: In "the end of all worlds" Penn managed to save his parents, but an accident and mistake caused the death of someone who he really loved. And here are the words that Penn could not say to his girl. Sahi Kobayashi. and now he can not do anything but swallow his pain and his desire to follow her.
1. Chapter 1

**july 21,2017**

 **My Dear Sashi:**...

 _Its been 3 months since you left, and I cant stop missing you. It seems that just yesterday we were partners and we saved different worlds and dimensions._

 _But because of my stupidity and pride, youre not with me anymore..._

 _Those horrible images will never leave my mind: I can never remove from my mind that horrible scene where that monster took your life,and I could not do anything..._

 _Seeing you lying there on the ground was my end and also that of your family._

 _Your parents cried out in pain when they found out and they will never forvige me._

 _I dont blame them. I deserve it..._

 _My Sashi, Why did you have to go?,why I was so useless?, all the missions we did together, you were always by my side,supporting me and giving me your beautiful affection._

 _But in this mission, You left my side forever?_

 _Forgive me...please forgive me..._

 **july 22,2017**

 **My Dear Sashi:**

 _I really regret everything..._

 _For not fighting for you..._

 _For not being strong enough..._

 _For staying there while Rippen took your life._

 _We had a simple mission, only one. Philise had told us to be careful, that it was the only chance to save my parents and that it was the most dangerous mission._

 _You were attentive, but my total attention to my parents and my desire to be a true hero, made me blind too and you ended up paying the consequences._

 _Arriving on that mountain to save my parents, I was so close...but Rippen arrived and attacked me with his weapons and lasers._

 _I was weak and about to lose, but you arrived. My real heroine...and you saved me..._

 _And in doing so, you received a metal sword in your chest, leaving you hurt on the ground ..._

 _ **july 25,2017**_

 **My dear Sashi:...**

 _Nothing in the world could prevent you nefarious death, caused by Rippen and his sword from reproducing in my mind and nightmares._

 _I cant get it out of my head._

 _I remain intact and seeing you there on the ground,with no trace of life and that open wound in your chest are a permanent image in my heart._

 _I dont know why I saved Rippen, I wanted to kill him, ause him worse suffering than hr caused you..._

 _but no...I wouldn't do anything bad because you...I am a hero in spite of everything..._

 _But after saving him I went to you..._

 _where I said goodbye for the last time...and your last words are recorded in my mind as an echo..._

 _ **"I love you...my hero"**_

 _And then that talking shark pushed me._

 _ **july 28,2017**_

 **My dear Sashi:...**

 _When I feel like that whale I push towards the lava..._

 _I felt a relief in my heart..._

 _I thought that finally we would be together and nobody would separate us again...But unfortunately Boone saved me, for him it was a miracle...for me a second misfortune..._

 _Rippen surprisingly saved my parents..._

 _But that will never replace the life he took away...yours...my princess, my beloved Purple-haired girl._

 _That great chaos happened..._

 _The villains went to that abandoned dimension and I went back to mine._

 _With you dead, , cold and lifeless on my arms._

 _I desperately went for Phillies, begged her to help you get back with me...I begged you,even if you could not hear me: to figth for both of us._

 _But...it was not like that...The only thing I saw was how Phillies closed your eyes slowly and with tears in her eyes told me._

 _ **"Its to late...I cant do anything...just let her sleep eternally"**_

 _At that moment, my whole heart stopped and slowly broke._

 _The best person that came to me in my life...was gone._..

 **july 29,2017**

 **My dear Sashi:...**

 _Nothing can describe the pain I felt and still feel, the scream full of anagony that came from my lips and the blur that my eyes turn because of my tears._

 _The fact of knowing that you would not be with us anymore ... that made me feel that I was the one dying._

 _My head and stomach ached from so much crying,my parents tried to help me, but I could not resist anymore and I fell unconscious in Mom's arms._

 _I don't know how long i lasts unconsciou...but a beautiful voice made me react...it was you? my beautiful girl, it was your voice...your angelic and soft voice._

 _ **"Remember that ours was the best thing that could have happened to both of us Penn Zero, before I thought you were an idiot, naive good for nothing, but slowly I saw that I was wrong and that you really were not just a part-time hero, you were My hero, it's a shame that I did not realize how much I needed you...until this happened, promise me that you will be a hero and that you will never do anything bad because of me, I want you to continue doing what you are good at , saving your loved ones, I hope you find someone else you will love as aa and even more...I love you Penn...I must to go My love..."**_

 _ ** **july 30,2017****_

 **My dear Sashi:**

 _When I woke up...I expected to see you again, but I only saw mom crying and being comforted by dad and Boone just kept silent with a worried face._

 _When they saw me wake up they hugged me tightly._

 _I asked for you,my love,but they only asked for forgiveness...You really were gone and I still could not believe it, I didn't want to believe that you had left my side._

 _I cried for hours in my parents arms and Boone gave me support and consolation._

 _I could not get out of my head the suffering that your parents felt when they learned that their only daughter was dead._

 _The pain that everyone will feel when they realize the news..._

 _But for me...I could not get rid of your death..._

 _I could not stop blaming myself...because everything was my fault..._

 _I'm a hero...Ha,I was not able to save the woman have only lovr in my life..._

 _ **july 31,2017**_

 **My dear Sashi** :...

 _Black was never a favorite color. But in your honor I see myself in the need to be so dressed._

 _I wanted to see you one last time, at least at your funeral. So at least see your inert body and tell you one last goodbye._

 _I went without telling my parents and Boone helped me to get to your house,through the window of your room where your coffin was,your family was crying and lamenting in the living room._

 _It was incredibly difficult to climb through the window (Boone had to help me climb) but it was the only way. I did not want your family to see me...I was the one who caused you this..._

 _Upon ascending I saw that everything was dark, decorated with black ribbons and floral offerings and there you were._

 _I went to your coffin and saw you there, you seemed to be sound asleep, but you were never going to wake up. Boone leavednyou a small white rose._

 _And I...I couldn't stand...Tears began to fall down my cheeks, my heart broke and my knees made me fall._

 _That horrible memory is planned in my mind._

 _Forgive me...forgive me for being so weak...because of me you've left...I don't want to live without you..._

 _There I did not realize that your parents and family came in and they stared at me in amazement._

 _I did not say anything just by reacting I grabbed Boone's black sweatshirt and went where I came from._

 **august 2,2017**

 **My dear Sashi:**

 _I can't stand this pain,much less this guilt that eats my heart like a hungry rat._

 _Wherever you go,no matter where,you don't leave your mind._

 _I can't get you out of my mind. If it wasn't for me, for my stupidity and pride, you would be here, we would be together. Helping those children,finding their pets and gettin down their kites from the trees(Me and Boone start doing that Since the Theater and Phillies left)_

 _At last I could feel your fragile hands, caress your soft cheeks, kiss your sweet lips and say "I love you " every day._

 _But no...and all because of me...I'm sorry, my love...I'm an idiot..._

 ** **august 3,2017****

 **My dear Sashi:...**

 _Remember when we left alone only you and me?_

 _Remember when we hugged outside the theater,ignoring Boone bothering us with that stupid song?_

 _Remember when I felt jealous of that reptilian boy?I didn't want to lose you, it would be my end..._

 _There are so many memories that are in my heart, which now hurt like hell._

 _I can never forget your face..._

 _I can never forget anything about you..._

 _Sashi, you stole my mind and heart ... and you will never return it..._

 _ **august 11,2017**_

 **My dear Sashi:...**

 _Forgive me...please, I beg you to forgive me...It not only sends you pain,but also me._

 _My parents tried to help me, but I refuses. I locked myself in my room and started circling the room._

 _My Sashi, you were the one that was driving me crazy at that moment, I began to eat my nails and breathe uneasily._

 _Remembering that damn day in which I lost you...I could not stand it anymore,I felt weak,guilty,despicable,a total idiot..._

 _I dont deserve to be well...I deserved a punishment._

 _I Lower the long sleeve of my shirt and then look in my room drawer and pull my knife,I had to take off that out of my chest._

 _My love, Sashi. I hope you forgive me..._

 _I promised myself that I would never do anything bad for you..._

 _and the first thing I did was hurt myself..._

 _ **august 13,2017**_

 **My dear Sashi:...**

 _I cant sleep,the only things that await me are horrible nightmares._

 _Where I see you being hurt, tortured,stabbed and many worse things..._

 _and I see the blood that you spill splashing on my hands._

 _I know,I am your real murderer..._

 _I was the one who killed you...I am the true villain._

 _I Wake up and see that everything is the same, that you are not there is worse than my nightmares. I feel like I was in the real hell for a few minutes._

 _My last nightmare was one where I was tied to chains and you were hurt and crying for help and I tried to escape from those chains, but it was useless..._

 _Then I woke up and desperately checked if I was really tied, but the only thing I saw were my wrists wounded with cuts and scars._

 _The world in which I started to live,is my real nightmare._

 _ **august 19,2017**_

 **My dear Sashi:...**

 _I can't..._

 _I can't continue one more day without you..._

 _I can't stop thinking about following you and being together again..._

 _I can't stop crying..._

 _I can't stop hurting myself..._

 _I can't stop loving you..._

 _I can't forget you..._

 _my Sashi...I know I must be a hero and be there for others, but I can't continue without you, without your love,without your body by my side..._

 _Maybe it's better that I do it, do not you think?_

 _Sashi Kobayashi, I know you're up there alone,you're scared and you feel hurt._

 _But do not worry, soon Ill be with you..._

 _And this time nobody is going to separate us._

 _Boone,my friend: I know you're on you're way to my house to see me because i called you,forgive me for when you arrive you will get a horrible surprise... if my parents dont arrive before._

 _Mom,Dad: Forgive me for my disastrous decision. I love you and I know you love me..._

 _but I can't take it anymore,I can't stay here without her,at first Sashi was just a partner,and you know it. But when I really knew her there was where all change,I never thought that everything would end in this painful way and that she would go away and that I couldn't do anything, since I really loved her...she gave meaning to my life and I can't continue to consider myself a hero after what happened._

 _At last I will be in peace...with my beloved..._

 _Goodbye everybody... And do not worry Sashi..._

 _I'm coming for you..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" That soul without body or life approached that soul in pain,who in addition to turning his back,was sitting on a bench in that white space and place where she was.

"I can not find someone I love..." he told this while sobbing.

The girl just sat on the bench leaning her back against his.

"What happened?,Who are you looking for?" She asked saddened

"my love,my girl...my everything...I had met her when I had to save my parents. Many said I was an aggressive Tomboy but I did not think so,she just needed love and that was what I felt for her,i promised that would id never leave her, but because of my mistakes... she was the one that left me...and now I can't find her..." And at the end of that paragraph, His cry became audible

"Oh...thats horrible to hear..." the girl spoke with pity in her voice " and tell me...what was that girl's name, how was she?"

"Sashi" he sigh with melancholy "Sashi Kobayashi... I will never forget that name,or her beautiful brown eyes,her short purple hair and her sweet aroma"

Upon hearing that description, the little dead Soul realized that only someone could have given such specific information to identify herself.

"Penn?..." She turned around and saw him in the face.

"Sa-sashi..." he swallowed saliva with a thread of voice "My Sashi..."

And he rushed to hug her once more,to feel her again.

Sashi remain paralyzed to feel his touch,she remain intact, without response, but with thousands of questions.

"Penn...what are you doing here?" that was the only thing she could hardly say.

"Forgive me Sashi...but I couldn't move forward if you were not by my side...I had to follow you,I couldn't live without your love, because thats my life itself..." he whispered sweetly

The purple haired girl felt her shoulder getting wet from the tears of her boyfriend and she felt her hair being caressed by Penn's hand,bt these actions she could not avoid that some tears came out of her eyes.

"P-penn...i..."

"Forgive me please, I had to fight for you, I should have saved you and so make sure that you'd never abandon me...forgive me for being an idot..." The orange haired boy felt the warm hands of Sashi take his cheeks and smiling with her crystalline eyes

"you have not done anything to me,except the happiest girl in the world,but if I forgive you for being so cute..." she giggled.

At this comment Pen could not help but let go a giggle, both joined their foreheads and then gave a passionate kiss on theur lips.

This time,no villain was going to separate them.

"I love you my Hero..." she whispered.

"and I love you, _my dear Sashi..._ "

THE END


End file.
